In a wireless communications system, when system bandwidth is greater than bandwidth supported by a UE, a base station may configure a bandwidth resource for the UE. The base station and the UE may consider the configured bandwidth resource as an operating bandwidth resource of the UE for the base station and the UE to communicate UE specific information. The bandwidth resource may be a part of a system resource, and bandwidth of the bandwidth resource may be less than the system bandwidth. When the base station and the UE have inconsistent understandings about the operating bandwidth resource of the UE, normal communication between the base station and the UE may fail.